Brotherhood of Zamorakian Exiles
Overview The Zamorakian Brotherhood of Exiles: After the death of Robert Aren, Ignitus’ father, almost all of the Arens were ejected from Kandarin, as the Zamorakian purge was in full swing there. Prior to this point, the Arens had served Zamorak, and were Zamorakian in their religious practices. Grandmaster Ignitus Aren, on the advice of his brother Faust, did away with the public worship of Zamorak, instead leaning more toward their Galethornian practices of ancestor worship, which was already commonplace. There were a fair share of Arens who were devouted to the worship of Zamorak. These members were all exiled. This brotherhood of exiles have their own Grandmaster. Their own council. They continue to worship, and fight for Zamorak in all things. History Fifth Age The Select Few Later, in a purging of Zamorakians from the Ardougne/Kandarin area, the Grandmaster of the family at the time was murdered, all those under him driven out of Kandarin. It is widely accepted that the traitor Annare Aren told Saradominist fanatcis of the Manor's whereabouts, and how to dispell the barriers around it. After the scattering of the Family, Ignitus Aren, son of Robert Aren II, became head of the family. In a swift change of pace, Ignitus banned the worship of Zamorak and exiled Annare from the family. Herod's Exiles Though not all agreed with the outlaw of Zamorakian worship, Herod Aren, the son of Dwight Aren, being one of them. He defied Ignitus' decree publically, though instead of simply killing Herod, Ignitus banished him and all those who worshipped the God of Chaos. Herod was branded on the entirety of his face with an 'E' but for the other Aren who followed him, it became a symbol of rebellion against the House. His followers followed suit, branding 'E's' on various parts of their faces. Herod and his Brotherhood fled to Northern Kandarin for most of the Fifth Age, eventually finding their way to Miscellania where he established his base of operations. Working in the Shadows Herod Aren then came across his crown prize, Trentus Aren. He found the man after the fall of Russia's Empire, offering the brother of Aranitus a chance to claim true power, the man accepted becoming Herod's apprentice. Herod trained Trentus in various arts, both arcane and political over his span of reigning as Grandmaster of the Brotherhood. Though following the tenets of the son, Trentus killed Herod in single combat, claiming his right of power, thus becoming Grandmaster of the Zamorakian Exiles. After decades of living in seclusion and building the Brotherhood's forces, he came out into the open when the Second Aren Civil War broke out, wearing various masks as to cover the 'E' branded on his forehead, all the while spying on the Aren. Sixth Age A New Order After the Aren Civil War had ended with the death of Demyx Aren, disappearance of Yselt Aren, and Morbidia Aren claiming the title of Grandmaster of House Aren. Trentus secluded himself once more to the island of Miscellania, but this was only the beginning of the Brotherhood's rise. There were other Aren within the House that did not support Morbidia, and with the former Grandmasters going missing and some even being brought to life, the House was in disarray and still recovering from the war. This was when Trentus approached Yselt Aren, the former Lady Mother who had known much pain and loss before and during the war, he offered her a chance at vengeance, a chance at a new life. Howl in the form of Sebastian came to Trentus, having heard rumors of the Exiles being on the rise. Trentus gave him the position of Lord Archmage, and their new goal began. Prepare for the inevitable. The Lady After many years of faithfully serving Camelot, she decided to return to her Zamorakian roots. Yselt stared off the balcony of her new home. Why had she been born into this family, this cursed family? She hated the Aren with a passion, this is where her deliverer came. Howl Aren appeared, having been brought back from Infernus due to Ulti'onem's power. Howl and Yselt teleported to Chaos Keep, the base of operations for the Brotherhood. She was skeptical at first, but Howl's honeyed words talked her into joining the Brotherhood and receiving the mark of the Exiles. The two shared a moment as the intensity grew, Howl branded Yselt in the name of Zamorak, she was no longer an Aren, but an Agent of Chaos, freed from the House's tenets. She was named Lady Conservator of the Exiled Council. a Lost Brother ~Working on~ Disappearance and Disband ~Working on~ Members Known Today Active * Howl Aren - Son of Howell Aren the I, Former Arch Mage of Varrock and Kandarin, attained Aspectship through the use of Soulfang and linking his anima to the Runespan. Committed suicide due to the power driving him mad. Brought back to life by Vynriette Aren, he is disgusted with how the Aren were treated during his death, he now stands on the Brotherhood's Council as the acting Grandmaster. * Yselt Aren - Former Lady Mother of the Aren, witnessed the death of Caedus Aren and led the Lion faction during the Second Aren Civil War. From all the pain of loss and her faith to Zamorak, she has been brought to the Brotherhood and stands on the Brotherhood's Council as Lady Conservator. * Sindor'ler Hefin-Spero - Formerly of the Pacem Order, he now aids the Brotherhood after Howl promised him the blood he desired over the death of his cousin. * Bovar Aren - Carnalmancer doing research in the Fremminik region. He is thought to be a minor deity by the local people. Has since been discovered and brought home to Miscellania by Howl Aren. He now works as the Master Battlemage of the Brotherhood's War Band. * William Aren - Cerebralmancer and Cryomancer. He lives in Varrock with his son Roy. Discovered by Trentus Aren during his Grandmastership, He brought William and Roy both back to Miscellania, William works as the Chief Scryer for the Brotherhood. * Roy Aren - He is a child, but is able to use all three of the base Aren Arts. He is 11, and is a prodigy. He is too young to be in the War Band, but is being trained personally by Howl and honing his arcane arts. Missing * Trentus Aren - Brother of Aranitus Aren, took over when Herod died, is now missing. Deceased * Herod Aren - Former Grandmaster of the Brotherhood. The son of Dwight Aren, shared his philosophy of 'pure' and 'impure' Arens. Killed by Trentus Aren. Lands Owned Today * Exiled Keep - The base of the Brotherhood's operations, residing on the island of Miscellania. It has a well fortified outer wall comprised of stone, the Keep itself is well furnished and flies the flags of Zamorak high. * Miscellania - The island to the north of the Fremmenik Province, ever since the Brotherhood has claimed the island a cloud of darkness has found its way there. The Brotherhood receives their money by taxing the fisherman, farmers and merchants that reside there. * Ecteria - Another island north of the Fremmenik Province. Taxing the people in order to receive money. List of Brotherhood Grandmasters Due to the Zamorakian Purge happening later in the Fifth Age, the Brotherhood shared many of the Fourth Age Aren Grandmasters, it wasn't until the Fifth Age when they became their own select group. Fifth Age: * Herod Aren - 120 years. The son of Dwight Aren, shared his philosophy of 'pure' and 'impure' Arens. Sixth Age: * Trentus Aren - 53 years. * Howl Aren - Current. Brotherhood Council It wasn't until the Fifth Age when the Zamorakian Purge happened in Kandarin that the Council of Exiles was established, the Grandmaster is counseled by a council, in varying size and quality. This Council was established as to aid the Grandmaster in his decisions. The powers held by the council change from Grandmaster to Grandmaster, and are usually the same tasks any advisory council would have. The current council stands as follows: # Lord Father/Lady Mother - Tasked with the care and raising of the Brotherhood's youth. Usually in circumstances where the child's parents are unfit to care for them. This position is vacant. # Lord Commander/Lady Commander - Tasked with training those who seek to be soldiers within the Brotherhood, and Commander in Chief for all of the Brotherhood's military forces. This position is vacant. # Lord Archmage/Lady Archmage - Differentiating from House Aren's counterpart, the Lord Archmage of the Brotherhood is tasked with seeking out and retrieving powerful artifacts for the Brotherhood, their second duty being they take care of magical anomalies that threaten the Brotherhood, they also oversee the arcane teachings of the Brotherhood's battlemages. This position is vacant. # Grand Scrivener - Similar to the Grand Scribe of House Aren, the Grand Scrivener handles all legal documentation for the Brotherhood. They are tasked with overseeing the Trial of Flames, along with the Conservator. They also have the right to educate any who are willing to learn within the Brotherhood. This position is vacant. # Lady Conservator - The corresponding position of the Keeper title of House Aren, though this version is much darker. They are tasked with spiritually advising the Grandmaster, and also perform burial rights for the dead. Though, before they are buried the Conservator has the right to raise them into undeath, to serve Zamorak's glory. This position is held by Yselt Aren. Trivia * All members of the Brotherhood have an 'E' either branded on their forehead, part of their face, or somewhere on their upper body. * It is rumored that a select few are chosen to go through the Trial of Flames. Those that survive are granted an even greater magical prowess, and their irises are a golden or orange color. * The Current Grandmaster, Trentus, is the brother of Aranitus Aren. * The Brotherhood has integrated the majority of the Dagon'hai battlemages and soldiers into their ranks. Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Zamorakian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Category:Humans Category:Outlaws Category:Dark Magic user